The Third Source
by DianaLadris802
Summary: The Gaiapahge was dying. It needs to kill mutants so that it can absorb the power. Suddenly another Nerezza is born, a Nerezza that has been existing for a long time but only now feels the connection of the dark. The Gaiaphage is calling back all it's servents to get the Nerezza back and someone else. Someone who has had a taste of the dark before but never connected. FEAR spoliers
1. Chapter 1

Sam was drowning, drowning in a nightmare that contained Fear and Tension. Something that Sam has been having and still has since the FAYZ. The graveyard appeared again, attempted tries at the Cross worked sometimes and other times it was just some wooden mess that was taped on harsh. Sam was walking towards the corpses that lay beneath the ground. He wanted to walk away, but how could he when he had caused all that mess, all those deaths and all of those sorrow souls. He sauntered past the unforgiving graves, staring at each muddy pile. When he reached Hunter, he stopped. He never remembered putting this poor soul here but there it was. Hunter, the best hunter. Sam stepped back as the dirt pile started to fall away. Hunter rose, a soul so simple and peaceful yet being conquered with utmost guilt. He started walking to who know's where, yet Sam followed. He followed the glowing body towards the church. The place where the Human Crew-now Crap Crew- had tried to hang this poor soul and beaten his head off so that his face become somewhat disoriented. Hunter walked up the steps while Sam ran up them. Hunter walked through the closed doors and Sam followed, but he hit his head hard and slumped on the floor. The doors softly opened and Hunter was standing on the podium. The church was back to normal, like how it was before with the clean and fixed wall, the big cross set where it's supposed to be and the colourful glass paint still showing Mother Mary carrying baby Jesus. Sam slowly walked in and sat in one of the seats. He was never much of a religious person, he was in fact nothing at all. Yet he stared at the soul whose eyes were closed and hands clasped together.

_"I'm sorry, Hunter."_ Sam called out. Hunter looked at him, his face was back to normal.

_"What ever for, Sam?"_ he replied.

_"I killed your good soul."_ he whispered back.

_"No. You saved me."_

_"How?"_

_"By letting me live in a better world. I killed a poor soul too you know."_

_"But yours was an accident, you're innocent. For me, you're not the only good soul I killed."_

_"I wanted to die, Sam, than rather live with bugs eating my insides and killing me in worse ways even you could imagine." _Hunter said_. 'Oh, I could imagine a lot worse that Drake could do', _Sam thought.

_"But we're not talking about Drake." _Hunter replied, creeping Sam out a little. Suddenly he was pointing to the large mahogany doors. A single finger conflicting so much emotion. Sam looked back and suddenly everything was crashing down.

_"Sam!"_ Hunter was screaming. Sam tried to get up but couldn't, he was stuck in his seat.

_"Sam!" _Another scream. Sam joined the tensed screaming as his whole world started to shake, the church falling debris by debris right behind his back. Then it was pouring on him, inflicting pain in every part of his body-

"Sam!'' He woke up. Completely covered in sweat, he sat up. A gooey drop of blood landed on his lap. He touched his forehead and neck but felt nothing, except for a sore back. He looked to his side and saw a girl bleeding. It was her blood. Why doesn't he remember this bloody face? Was it because of the dark outside that caused him to only see frantic locks of a little bushy long wavy locks and blood that dripped on his salty sea washed clothes. He only then noticed a tensed bulky belly Diana next to her. In the dark they both looked familiar, but how was he to know.

"Sam, it's Diana and Danielle." Diana said. This just made it even more funnier.

"Who?" he quickly sat over the edge of his bed while the girl called Danielle kneeled down.

"Danielle. Who she was is not important, but who she is now is." Diana quickly said. Sam lighted a couple of Sammy Suns at each corner of his room. He got a good look of the girl. Okay they didn't look too familiar. This girl had more innocent and softer looks compared to Diana's. But she still looked absolutely smashing, just like Diana. She was cut up and bleeding all over, her brown eyes were so dark they looked pure black and her hair softly bounced off her shoulders and behind her back.

"Listen Sam, my name is Danielle. Sorry for interrupting your sleep which I know is something you need, but I have really bad news." She looked into his blue eyes. Sam suddenly felt dark, his senses were defiantly tingling.

"What is it?"

"Drake, he's after me." she gasped for precious air. Sam stood up and helped Danielle to a chair. Then he offered Diana another one.

"Why? Is he attacking town and after many-"

"No. He's after me and only me. I was walking through the forest with Leonard, my dear friend." she said. Sam knew Leonard, a boy who looked like a lot more handsome and older version of Jack, excluding the glasses. He could pass through anything and holding someone's hand, they would pass through too.

"And my other friends Archie and Alexis." Sam knew those two too. Two ginger green eyed twins with Archie having the power over weather and Alexis with something to do with time. She and Sam were still trying to work it out.

"Why were you in the forest?" Diana asked. Sam guessed she must have just brought the frantic girl here.

"We wanted to get here, to this lake. But on the way Drake suddenly showed up with the coyotes. The coyotes chased after my friends and then joined back Drake as soon as they were sure that my buddies were out of the forest. I resisted Drake when he said that the...the...gaiaphage wanted me." Danielle stopped and touched her bleeding head. Sam put a palm on her shoulder, she flinched but realized it was Sam and calmed down.

"So Drake started to whip me and the coyotes were preparing to attack when suddenly I aimed my palms at him and..." She looked shocked at her hands and shook her head.

"I shot him, Sam and punctured him."

"With what?" A pause.

"Bullets, Sam. Actual bullet, copper against him. He actually got a burned hole in him and screamed. I ran and when I looked back, the hole wasn't gone." she stopped and stood up. Sam stayed down, his shocked face on. He was staring at a machine gun. Maybe the most powerful person in the FAYZ now for actually puncturing a hole in Drake. The devil that called the gaiaphage it's master, the devil in his dreams, the devil that had tortured him till he was crying with wet pants and bleeding all over on the floor. If it wasn't for Brianna he knew he would be lying as a heap of massacred flesh near a radioactive leaking machine.

"Did you check her Diana?" Sam spoke after a while. Diana shook her head and walked to Danielle. She touched her hand. Danielle looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She closed her eyes and then looked to Sam, horror inflicting clearly on her face.

"She's a four bar, but she's not going to stay that way." Danielle stared at Diana and then screamed out loud.

"No! I don't want this!" she screamed again. She fell to her knees. Sam crawled to her and put a reassuring arm over her shoulder. He could understand how she felt, Drake coming after you was never a good thing, but to also go to the Darkness. She might as well be dead. Sam was going to ask Diana to get Edilio but stopped after remembering the baby she held.

"Diana stay with Danielle. Scream as loud as you can if an intruder comes okay?" Diana nodded and Danielle crawled beside her chair, not wanting Diana to get up. Sam ran outside and saw Edilio sleeping on a chair, only showing one side to Sam. He quickly hurried to Edilio, careful not to run in case he might attract some people with the ruffling of the dirt. As he reached Edilio he turned him around and jumped in shock. The side temple of Edilio's was bruised and tinted bright purple and his right arm was bleeding. Before Sam could react, something cold and hard knocked him on the head. He fell to his knees and saw the tip of the familiar fleshy whip and bare feet.

"Drake.." he whispered.

"Goodnight Sammy." Drake snickered. The knock was more harsh this time and knocked out Sam. The last thing he heard was Diana and Danielle's screams for help, before his world swirled right back to the nightmare.

**Sorry if it was all quick and in a rush. It's 11:30 pm here and I am pretty tired. This is my first fanfic on the GONE series. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle stood up as soon as she heard the slightest creak of the floorboards outside. She aimed her palms out but walked backwards to the window. Outside she saw Sam looking at the sleeping Edilio with Drake sneaking behind, holding a gun. She saw Sam fall to his knees as the gun smacked his head. Drake said something and then hit Sam again. Before Sam passed out him and Danielle made eye contact as she screamed. Diana was screaming too as coyotes had entered the room, teeth gnashing, moisture snouts and claws like steel. Their dirty yellow fur was barely there, with lots of chewed up skin showing. Except for one, most probably the Pack Leader. It had sparkling clean fur that glistened from the light shadows the moon gave away. Danielle turned around and aimed her palms as the coyotes as they made their way to Diana.

"Get away, bitches." She cursed at the furry creature, moving fast and close.

"Only male here, no female. Armor Hands must come." The Pack Leader snarled. Diana walked to the window and looked out. She saw Drake lifting Sam over his shoulder and grinning happily, just like the devil would. He caught her eyes and winked, a wink that made Diana shiver. Danielle was telling the truth though, there was a hole in Drake's arm, no blood, no flesh just a burned hole. Danielle started to fire, missile shaped silver bullets. The creatures winced and howled in pain as they tried to scurry away for safety.

"Drake's coming." Diana quickly said. Danielle looked around, hoping for another way out. She looked up and noticed the glass window that lead to the ceiling.

"Diana can you lift things?" Danielle asked, pacing herself for another coyote attack.

"I'm pregnant not useless." Diana replied.

"I'll shoot off the coyotes; you try to get the chair and start climbing up." Diana nodded. One of the creatures jumped at Diana as she headed for the chair, he ended up dying in mid-air. It's fur pouring blood out. The coyotes all jumped out at once, but Danielle was prepared and fired back her painful bullets. One coyote got around her and attacked her leg. She screamed and shot bigger bullets at it. Her leg was a bleeding mess. She almost lost her ground but kept steady and swiftly killed each of the yellow mutts. Diana stood on the chair, trying to be deaf to the deafening noise around her. She tried to ram her hand at the window but nothing happened. She tried again and again but nothing. Danielle must have noticed because before Diana knew it a sudden hole appeared in the window, shattering tiny pieces of glass around her. She quickly pushed through and tried to climb up. Having a swelled stomach was pretty hard and heavy to get through, but she pushed herself through. Once on top she noticed kids, sleepy and dazed, yet careful with weapons dangling from their belts and back walking around the sandy grounds. A couple tried to wake Edilio up and heal his bruised head. Brianna and Dekka were standing next to each other, searching for the source of loud bullet shots. A dazed Lana walked to Edilio, worry on her face with a jumpy Patrick beside her. Diana screamed and Brianna was the first to notice. While Dekka was attempting to lift herself and Brianna to the top a loud scream shouted. Diana looked through the window and noticed Drake's whip tight around Danielle, her screams impossible to produce. Her face turned red, her dried cuts and wounds seemed to start bleeding again and her hands were squeezed into fists. He hadn't seemed to notice the peeking Diana and stuck Danielle to the wall.

"Dani, don't be stupid. The Gaiaphage always gets what it wants, don't try to even escape." Drake said. He leaned his head to the right and noticed that Danielle was looking down the floor beside him, Sam.

"Pretty boy comes too, don't worry." Danielle panicked. He seemed completely knocked out, might be like that for a couple more hours, enough time for Drake. Suddenly Danielle felt icy fingers prod her brain; open the closed pores and entered inside. She shut her eyes tight and managed a scream. A green glowing object sparkled in her mind. No matter how beautiful it held its own dark to it. So powerful it seemed, so dangerous, so…Danielle stopped. She opened her fists and tried to fire to the ground.

"My dear girl-"Suddenly Drake was floating and thrown out the doors. Fortunately he dropped Danielle before flying through the closed doors. She landed hard and tried to crawl to Dekka. She stood up but felt faint and collapsed to her knees again. Before she could fall Dekka cancelled gravity beneath her, so she didn't fall flat on her face. Danielle stayed on her knees, gasping for air, eyes shut not able to open after witnessing the Gaiaphage, not able to not let it control her. She closed her hands into fists and rammed them against her head.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed. Brianna raced outside, this girl needed Lana. Yes Lana was the one. Drake reappeared, the coyotes beside him. They snapped their teeth wildly at Dekka. Even though they were right at the doorway, Dekka couldn't exactly throw them all away. The weird screaming 13 year old girl was barely present in this world and she was alone. Drake opened his mouth, but before his putrid words could pour out, a rock heavy and fast was flung at him. He was thrown through the wooden walls and out of the building. He lay there stunned for a while as coyotes soon dropped on him too with wild sharp rocks pricking his skin hard. Jack appeared in the room followed by Lana, Edilio, perfectly back to normal (The FAYZ normal) though he seemed pretty beat and Brianna at the back. Dekka never thought she would say this but she had to,

"Thanks Jack." She said.

"Np." He replied. Dekka rolled her eyes.

"And why am I here? Is it Sam?" Lana asked as Edilio walked into the once Temple's home, shotgun firmly held between his fingers.

"It's her." Brianna pointed to Danielle. Lana walked into the room, crossing the dead coyotes. She kneeled beside the girl and kept a firm hand on her shoulder. Danielle looked up. Lana looked away immediately, fear suddenly bursting in her inside. Those eyes so dark, so grotesque, glowing green, hiding deep whispers of secrets. Lana knew it, this girl had seen it, the dark in the cave. She bit her lip as Edilio looked at her anxious. She looked at the girl's dark brown hair, it looked black. She looked about 13 years old. Why hadn't Lana seen this girl before? She knew every single person in the FAYZ and they all knew her. Yet her eyes held question as to who was this weird girl kneeling beside her? Lana knew that the girl too sensed the Darkness in her too; saw the fingers that pricked hard into her soul. Lana braced herself and stared at the girl.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" Lana asked. The girl nodded her head.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lana, you?"

"Danielle. It wants me." She whispered. Lana but her lip so hard, she felt it bleed.

"Lana?" Edilio edged closer, worry in his eyes. She gestured him away.

"Help Sam, Edilio." But before he moved on to the dead mutts, he noticed the way they laid dead. Holes so perfectly aimed and silver bullets scattered around. He looked around and saw no gun at all, Sam never needed one. He kneeled beside a coyote and looked close, so perfect how? He looked out the door and saw that Jack and Brianna were gone, most probably trying to fight off Drake.

"Where's Diana? I left her at the ceiling-"

"Haha, don't worry, she's down and safe." Lana smiled. She then looked down.

"Why?" she asked Danielle. The girl looked to Edilio and then lowered her head once more.

"Edilio, those are silver bullets alright. Used without a gun." She said to him.

"How?" he asked, standing up.

"My hands. That's why the darkness wants me. It wants me to kill the whole FAYZ population."

"Wait, I don't get it. How come I've never seen you before?" Edilio asked moving in closer.

"Because the Gaiapahge created me." Lana stared at Edilio and he stared back. Both emotions so clear in each face. Another Nerezza was born.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up, eyes whirling and head a ticking time bomb. He groaned and placed his palms on the floor to rise up. His hands slipped and he fell face down again. He sighed. Suddenly a shrilling noise screeched in his mind, a smashing pain sent his eyes shut and once more Hunter's voice haunted his ears,

_'She's not good Sam." _Sam blocked his ears with his hands as whispers of his name surrounded him.

'_Who?' _

_'Danielle, Sam. She's the Gaiaphage's latest source."_

_"Source?"_

_"Sam, he created Danielle as soon as the FAYZ started. So no one really questioned where she had come from. She became friends with three 3 bars just to show that she wasn't someone new."_

_"But what source?"_

_"She was born in the FAYZ, yet she thinks she belongs here. The Gaiaphage now wants her back and just like Nerezza she will soon be yours and Lana's leader. She will guide to the caves and will make you kill everyone with Danielle while Lana heals the Gaiaphage and produces its new life.." _

"Sam!" Sam opened his eyes and saw Edilio lying face down trying to awaken Sam. His hard but calm hands were pressed firmly on his shoulder, still shaking a little. Sam sat up, the noises were gone, and so was Hunter's.

"Dude, you've been having these things a lot lately." Lana said standing up. Only now did Sam look around at his destroyed home, the ceiling half shattered, walls torn off, and dead coyotes littering the floor and blood all over his Persian carpet though his bed was the same. He saw Lana standing beside the kneeling Danielle, whose face was wrapped in her hands; there was no other movement from her.

"And how do you know?" Sam asked, slowly turning his head to Lana. Edilio sat beside Sam, tension was clear on his face.

"Rumors, Sam. Everyone's been talking about it, because everyone's heard your desperate pleas at night. Many of the times for Hunter." She said the last sentence softly. Sam sat up, trying to hide the fear he held in his face.

"Don't bother Sam. We've all been through it." Lana said, coming in closer. Edilio put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, biting his lip. Sam smiled at them both, it was a very weak one though. All three of them had been through terrors and tortures; it was completely insane as to how they even survive now. Lana with the Gaiaphage, Edilio getting shot once and then almost getting close to dying because of the Plague and Sam, the leader who had been pushed around too much, got shot, got whipped and got innocent lives killed one too many times.

"It happens, after all this is the FAYZ.'' Edilio whispered but no one heard it. A non-awkward silence was followed. Each of the teens minds filled with their dreaded past times.

"Now onto more bad news." Edilio said more loud this time.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Welcome the new Nerezza." Lana said, gesturing towards the brunette girl on the floor. Danielle looked up and immediately Sam felt uncomfortable. The way her dark eyes pierced into his, a cold finger reaching for his brain. Sam looked away. Danielle stood up, suddenly raged and walked over to Sam. Edilio stepped back and tripped over a coyote, smacking his head on the wall. He was stunned for a moment and laid there wincing. Lana wanted to move but she couldn't, some force inside her was letting Danielle walk to Sam. She tried to reach her hand out but it stopped mid-air and dropped back down to her side. She was stuck as the Gaiaphage slowly tried to crawl itself back into her mind. Sam cowered back but Danielle stepped in front of him and held his face in her soft but bloody palms. She looked into his eyes and Sam felt faint. He could see a glowing object, glowing so brilliantly bright, and tentacles poking out, reaching for his mind. Sam tried to move back but he hit the wall. Danielle stepped away and suddenly she was glowing, her eyes turning the bright green. Her hands turned into the bright purple tentacles; sharp knifes at the tips. Her shark smile and slowly glowing face made Sam scream. He tried to pull his hands out front to stop the slimy fingers from entering into his brain.

_"Sam?" _Sam looked up, it was Hunter standing beside the demon girl. His disoriented face was back and he once more just looked like Hunter the hunter. Not the freaky ghost that made him follow him to the church.

"_Hunter..." _Sam started but before he could finish Hunter disappeared and Lana appeared beside Danielle. Both of their eyes blazing, though Lana still held her ground. Danielle's slimy tentacle slowly wrapped itself around Sam's neck while the rest slowly entered into his mind. Dark pictures appeared, each showing a dead bloody face that now lay in the graves.

"_It's your entire fault, Sam." _Danielle started. She leaned closer to Sam, his blue eyes started turning frosty and pale. He remembered the horrible coyote massacre as kids all screamed for help, their throats being sliced before they could scream for more. Sam yelped. The tentacle became tighter and Lana became more serious. Sam tried to scream, tried to let the feared words come out of his mouth. But, nothing. He felt his world slowly turn black, a whirlpool sucking him into the dark. Danielle opened her mouth once more but was suddenly thrown away and she hit her head hard on the wall. She slumped and laid down, eyes closed. Lana stood in front of Sam, a chair leg in her hand and with Edilio beside her. She kneeled down to Sam, dropping the wooden leg, and held his chin carefully in her hands.

"Sam?" she called out.

"I can feel it." He whispered.

"Feel what?" Edilio asked.

"The Gaia…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence as the Gaiaphage slowly swallowed him up, bright green and the terrorizing dark blocking his mind. Lana quickly caught Sam as his eyes rolled up and he fell backwards.

"Shit! This is getting worse than I thought." Lana said.

Jack, Dekka, Brianna and Diana stood beside the pile of coyotes and debris, all on top of Drake.

"So what now?" Jack asked, scratching his blond hair. Dekka sat down on the dirty ground.

"We wait." She said. Diana was tired and her heavy swell wasn't helping.

"Go Diana. We'll handle it from here." Brianna said, sitting down too but not close to Dekka. Dekka sighed and gestured her hand for Diana to go away, so she did. Jack sat in between Dekka and Brianna, completely oblivious to the fact that Brianna hadn't wanted to sit next to Dekka. They sat in silence, which for Brianna and Jack was prickling. Dekka leaned back, her hands supporting her as she stared at the pile.

"This is the longest time I have seen Drake out." Dekka said. Soon they all crinkled their noses as the smell of fresh dead coyotes reached them. Jack made a gagging noise and stepped back, soon Brianna and Dekka joining him. Suddenly a scream erupted from the building, a very familiar scream. Dekka stood up.

"Sam." She said and ran into the building. Jack joined her.

"I'll stay outside incase…" She muttered. She didn't need to complete her sentence. Dekka levitated herself up to go faster and stood at the doorway. She saw Lana holding an unconscious Sam in her hands, the new girl also unconscious but leaning against the wall and Edilio scratching his head in vain and fear. So many things had happened in such a short time?

"Hello?" She said.

"Dekka, Drake might not get up for a while." Edilio said, coming closer to her.

"Why?" Jack asked, standing beside Dekka.

"Because Danielle-" he pointed at the new girl.

"Just had a Gaiaphage break through." He replied.

"What?" Dekka asked.

"Meet the new Nerezza who tried to conquer Sam's mind and mine. So basically we thought that if she had a breakthrough so would Drake. He might be right now listening to the Gaiaphage's new commands as he lays there." Lana replied. She placed Sam down and stood up.

"We've got big troubles coming guys. Big trouble." Lana said

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The Gaiaphage's coming back."


End file.
